


Womanizer

by potterkafaduygu



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Boyfriends, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nerd Simon, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Sad Ending, Song: Womanizer
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterkafaduygu/pseuds/potterkafaduygu
Summary: Alışkanlıklardan kurtulmak zordur. Yeni başlangıçlar yapmak da... Aşk uğruna nelere katlanabilirsin? Aşk uğruna nelerden vazgeçebilirsin? Neleri affedebilirsin?





	Womanizer

**Author's Note:**

> *Forbidden Planet, New York'daki gerçek bir çizgi roman dükkanıdır. Aşağıdaki bilgiler doğrudur. Ancak Simon'ın yaptığı iş gibi bir pozisyon bulunmamakta.

Simon Lewis, New York'un en başarılı 2. çizgi roman dükkanı olan *Forbidden Planet' den çıktığında dünyadaki en mutlu insan olduğundan emindi. 1980 yılından beri varlığını sürdüren kuruluş artık Simon'ın iş yeriydi. Uzun çabaların, uykusuz gecelerin ve büyük emeklerle hazırlanan öz geçmişin ardından Simon hayallerine kavuşmuştu. Yarım gün görevli olarak, yarım gün de çizer olarak çalışacaktı. Evet, kartondan kalkanıyla koşuşturan o Brooklyn'li küçük çocuk büyümüş, şehirdeki en popüler dergilerden birinde çizer olmuştu... Telefonu çaldığında Stan Lee ile birlikte Empire dergisi için poz vermenin hayalini kuruyordu. Ekranda 'Captain America' yazısını görünce gülümsedi.

"Nasıl geçti? Kabul edildin mi?"

Sevgilisinin heyecanlı sesi kulağına dolarken mümkünmüş gibi daha fazla gülümsedi. Normalde böyle büyük bir olayda Jace onu asla yanlız bırakmazdı. Ama yeni dizisi için görüşmeye gitmişti. Simon gülümsemesini yüzünden sildi ve üzgün suratını yerine yerleştirdi. Madem onunla gelmemişti biraz alay edilmeyi hak ediyordu.

"Aslında iyi gidiyordu...Ama...Daha iyi adaylar varmış. Kabul edilmedim."

Jace'in onu teselli etmesini, yönetim kuruluna öfkeyle söylenmesini ya da şaşırmasın bekliyordu ama Jace'in tek yaptığı kahkaha atmak oldu.

"Jace, ne dediğimi anlamadın mı? Kabul edilmedim diyordum."

"Gayet iyi anladım ama dükkandan çıktığında gayet mutlu görünüyordun."

"Ne? Nasıl?"

Jace tekrar o güzel kahkahalarından attı.

"Arkanıza bakın Bay Lewis."

Durumu kavramış olan Simon gülümseyerek arkasını döndü. Jace Herondale ilkbahar rüzgarında savrulan altın sarısı saçları ve muhteşem gülümsemesi ile ona bakıyordu.

"Erkek arkadaşımı böyle bir günde yanlız bırakamazdım değil mi?"

Telefonu cebine koyan Simon birkaç adımda aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı. Küçük bir öpücüğün ardından Jace'e sıkıca sarıldı. Haklıydı, o dünyanın en mutlu insanıydı..

~~~

Clary Fray dolabını alt üst etmekle meşguldü. Bu akşam Pandemonium'da Simon'ın yeni işini kutlamak için buluşacaklardı. Yarım saat içinde evden çıkması gerekiyordu ama o daha giysilerini bile seçememişti. Gerçi bunun sorumlusu o değil Jace'di. Sevgili üvey ağabeyi, Simon'ın kabul edildiğini daha bir saat önce haber vermişti. Normalde Clary giysilere çok düşkün bir kız değildi ama bugün Isabelle'e hislerini açıklamayı planlıyordu. Ve gerçekten güzel olmalıydı. Her zamanki kot-tişört Clary'den daha fazlası olmalıydı. Odasının kapısı aniden açıldığında küçük bir çığlık attı. Gelen Jocelyn Fray'den başkası değildi.

"Anne, beni korkuttun."

"Affedersin canım. Yardım lazım mı?"

Clary annesine minnetle baktı.

"Kesinlikle. Ne giyeceğimi bilmiyorum ve geç kalmak üzereyim ,Jace sağolsun. Nasıl bu kadar sorumsuz olabilir, yani insan-"

"Clary. Sakin ol. Vakit var. Şimdi birlikte sana giysi seçeceğiz ve ardından saçını yapacağız. Hadi."

Aradan geçen birkaç dakikanın ardından Clary kendine şaşkınlık içinde bakıyordu. Her zamanki sevimli kıyafetlerini giymemişti bu sefer. Pandemonium'a gitmeden önce son kez kendine baktı ve gülümseyerek evden çıktı.

~~~

Pandemonium'a ilk gelenler Alec ve Izzy olmuştu. Izzy arkadaşlarını görmek -özellikle Clary'i- için etrafına baktı. Tanıdık kimseyi göremeyince somurtarak ağabeyinin yanına döndü.

"Kimse yok Alec. İlk gelen olmaya alışkın değilim. Etkileyici girişlerin insanıyım ben."

Alec Lightwood gülerek kardeşinin yanağını sıkarken nişanlısı Magnus Bane Pandemonium'a giriş yaptı. Magnus'u ilk gören Izzy oldu.

"Hadi, müstakbel eşin de geldi. Ben bozduğun makyajımı düzeltmeye gidiyorum. Siz de diğerleri gelene kadar oyalanacak bir şeyler bulursunuz."

Izzy, genç çifte göz kırparak uzaklaşırken Alec kızardı ve Magnus da gülerek sevgilisine baktı.

&&&

Barın önü oldukça kalabalıktı. Birkaç sarhoş olmuş genç kahkahalarla gülüyordu. Bir başka gurup taksi bekliyordu. Ve uzun boylu sarışın bir genç bir başına duvara yaslanmış duruyordu. Pandemonium'un önünde bekleyen bu kişi Jace Herondale'dan başkası değildi. Düşünceliydi genç adam. Simon'a yalan söylemişti. Şimdi düşününce büyük bir pişmanlık duyuyordu. O sabah Simon'un yüzüne bakmak o kadar zor gelmişti ki... Onun mutlu, neşeli ve sevgi dolu gözlerine bakmak canını acıtmıştı. Eğer Jace'in ona ihanet ettiğini bilse nasıl bir tepki verirdi acaba? Eğer bu kadar fazla suçluluk duymasa asla söylemezdi ona. Ama yapmak zorundaydı. Zamanı geri almak için her şeyi yapardı ama o Jace Herondale'di. Dizilerin aranılan baş rolü, ünlü playboy. Kimse onu değiştiremezdi ki... Gülüşüne aşık olduğu Simon bile... Aklına iki gün öncesinden kalma anılar dolarken pişmanlıkla dolan gözlerini sildi ve kararlı adamlarla Pandemonium'a girdi.

  
&&&

Kızıl kız düşüncelerine o kadar dalmıştı ki, arkasından bağırarak ona yetişmeye çalışan Simon'u fark etmesi on dakikasını aldı.

"Hey Clary bir sorun mu var?"

Nihayet en yakın arkadaşına yetişmeyi başaran Simon nefes nefese kalmıştı.

"Hayır hayır. Sadece düşünüyordum."

Clary cesaretini toplamak için derin bir nefes aldı.

"Bu akşam Izzy'e çıkma teklifi etmeyi düşünüyorum. Sen ne dersin?"

"Zamanı gelmişti derim tabi ki. Çok sevindim. Umarım her şey yolunda gider. Ayrıca harika görünüyorsun. Izzy'nin kabul etmekten başka bir seçeneği yok."

"Dünyadaki en iyi arkadaş olduğunu söylemiş miydim?"

"Evet ama gerek yoktu bunu zaten biliyorum."

Clary gülerek Simon'un koluna girdi ve saçlarını karıştırdı.

"Yürüyün o halde Bay Lewis. Sizin adınıza düzenlenen bir parti var."

&&&

Tüm ekip nihayet bir araya gelince kutlama başladı. İlk saatin sonunda Simon utançtan kızarmış yanaklara sahip olsa da çok mutluydu. Clary, Simon'a imalı bir bakış atıp harekete geçeceğini bildirdi. Simon gülümseyerek ona cesaret vermeye çalışırken diğerleri ikilinin garip hareketlerini fark etmişti. İlk konuşan Izzy oldu.

"Siz ikiniz ne işler karşılıyorsunuz? Anlatın derhal."

"Anlarsınız."

Ve ardından Clary sahneye doğru yürümeye başladı. O kadar heyecanlıydı ki... Simon hariç hepsi şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken titreyen elleriyle mikrofonu aldı.

"Selam! Ben Clary. Çok heyecanlıyım çünkü bugün uzun zamandır hoşlandığım birine hislerimi açıklayacağım. Ve bu şarkı sana Izzy."

Müzik başlarken Isabelle şaşkınlıktan donup kalmıştı. Diğerleri ise mutlulukla ona ve Clary'e bakıyorlardı.

Clary gülümseyerek sahneden indiğinde Izzy dolmuş gözlerle ona bakıyordu. Clary konuşmak için ağzını açmıştı ki Izzy onu susturdu.

"Seni seviyorum."

İki genç birbirine aşkla sarılırken Jace mutlulukla ama biraz da kıskanarak onları izliyordu. Önlerinde çok güzel günler vardı. Oysa o ve Simon için her şey bitmişti. Simon'un onu affedeceğini düşünmüyordu...

&&&

Bol eğlenceli ve sürprizli bir akşamın ardından herkes evlerine gidiyordu. Arkadaşlarının ona bu kadar değer verdiklerini görmek çok güzeldi. Her şey güzel geçmişti ama son günlerde Jace'de bir değişiklik vardı. Daha durgundu. Az konuşuyordu. Ve onunla göz teması kurmaktan kaçınıyordu.

"Jace."

"Simon."

Aynı anda konuştuklarında ikisi de gülümsedi. Gerçi Jace'inki biraz buruk bir gülümsemeydi. Jace başıyla önce Simon'un konuşmasını istediğini belirtti. Simon durdu. Derin bir nefes alarak Jace'in ellerini tuttu.

"Bana her şeyi anlatabileceğini biliyorsun değil mi? Sakın inkar etmeye çalışma. Jace, sende bir değişiklik olduğunun farkındayım. Anlat bana. Sorun ne?"

Bu sözlerin üzerine Jace tüm gün tuttuğu göz yaşlarını bıraktı. Erkekler ağlardı. O sözü kim söylemişse yanılmıştı, erkekler ağlardı. Simon, sarsılarak ağlayan sevgilisine sıkıca sarıldı ve saçlarını oksamaya başladı. Ve Jace sessizce fısıldadı.

"Özür dilerim."

Simon bir anda geri çekildi.

"Neden özür diliyorsun ki?"

"Simon seni çok seviyorum. Yaptığım hiçbir şeyin sana bunu unutturmasına izin verme, lütfen. Seni seviyorum ve ben çok üzgünüm. Çok üzgünüm. Bunu yapmak istemezdim. Her şey çok hızlı oldu. Ben..."

Simon şok içinde birkaç adım geriledi. Ne yani Jace ona ihanet mi etmişti. Onu aldatmış mıydı?

"Beni aldattın mı?"

Jace gözyaşları içinde kafasını salladı. Ardından Simon hayalkırıklığı dolu bakışlarını yere çevirdi ve Jace'in yıllarca aklından çıkmayacak olan son sözlerini söyledi.

"Herkes senin değişmeyeceğini söylemişti. Onları dinlemem gerekirdi."

~~~

Yıllar sonra, Brooklyn'li bir gencin yazdığı çizgi roman'ın filmi için yapılan cast toplantısında kahverengi gözler mavi gözlerle buluşacaktı. Aşk uğruna neler afeddilebilirdi?

**Author's Note:**

> Umarım beğenmişsinizdir...


End file.
